Beach umbrellas are typically erected on a sandy beach by grasping the shaft and forcing the integral pointed spike at its distal end into the sand with several rotary motions. Depending on the sand consistency, this task may be difficult. Often, the spiked end is not driven far enough and the umbrella topples when hit by a gust of wind. Another popular method of erecting a beach umbrella is via an integral clamp designed to attach to the frame of a beach chair. This may problematic when the light weight chair is unoccupied, and the same fate of a toppled umbrella may result.
Also, accessories such as an anchored small table or tray are not available. Another convenient accessory would be an anchored holder to receive the handle of a fishing rod.